


Let me just lie here, and drown in your eyes dear

by uwumarnermatthews



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom, tml - Fandom
Genre: AU, Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumarnermatthews/pseuds/uwumarnermatthews
Summary: Based loosely on make me better by James bluntthe first time auston says i love you





	Let me just lie here, and drown in your eyes dear

**Author's Note:**

> it was sad boys hour and i ended up writing this while crying because this song is soft as hell. its short but w/e

The first time auston realized that he was balls deep in love with his boyfriend and best friend Mitchell Marner, was the morning after a roadie in Vegas on new years eve and they had drunkenly stumbled into their shared suite after perhaps one too many drinks to celly [sharing a kiss at midnight tucked in the corner of the bar the team had chosen, no one but them knowing that it had occurred, alcohol flavoured lips pressed lovingly together, the rest of the bar and people around them shouting melting away from the little bubble they had created for themselves] they were exhausted after both a bad game, [ they lost 6-3] and how well the champagne seemed to go down because of that, weren’t in the mood as most would think so mitch crawled into the first double bed with auston to watch some comedy special on Netflix on his laptop - the other bed across the room well forgotten as the two of them ended up falling asleep there, mitches head resting on auston’s shoulder; the two of them intertwining through the night, auston’s bigger body curling around mitches smaller one. Warm breathes of air tickling the nape of mitches neck through the night from the closeness of the two boys, auston’s arms wrapping mitch up and into him.   
And when auston woke up, mitch was tip toeing around the room in his boxers, setting room services dishes of what smelled like delicious not trainer approved breakfast foods, on the small table in front of the bed, and pulling the two arm chairs for them to sit on up to it. Auston noticed mitch glance towards him and he shuts his eyes just in time, without opening his eyes he feels the bed sink and mitch crawl up the bed, to lay down next him. There’s a hushed content sigh out of mitch, obviously enjoying the looks of auston as he slept and his thumb rubs auston’s shadow of stubble from not shaving the past two days before his hands start to card through auston’s hair which auston immediately thought was so so endearing because he knows its probably a gross mess at this point and he should be more embarrassed about mitch touching it but it felt too good for him to complain. Deciding he was tired of the façade, he opens his eyes and immediately looking back was mitches blue ones.   
Blue like the water in the oceans of the Hawaiian island they went to on by-week, the blue that swirled and sparkled and they swam and kissed in, warm and inviting and so deep. Auston could lay there and drown in them all day, just getting lost in that bblue .   
It was then that he realized his love for Mitchell Marner, he had never actually felt that way about anyone, so he was going off his basis of nothing and rom coms, but he was suddenly pretty sure he was in love with mitch- because of course he loves him, he loved him before they even started actually dating but he’s in love with him, you would only make a half ass allusion to the ocean about the eyes of some one you’re madly deeply in love with and that’s how auston felt. He looks right at mitch, taking mental notes of things off his morning face like he hadn’t seen it before, and how even with his hooded tired eye lids, his blue eyes peeked through and seemed to smile if the rest of his face was relaxed- He then realizes its been five minutes and they’ve just laid there looking at each other- mitches hand resting in auston’s hair, close enough to each other to smell that mitch had already brushed his teeth and auston wouldn’t have changed it for anything in the world.   
‘mitchy’ he says, the first intelligent words out of his mouth in the official first day of 2018 and mitch smiles at the sound of his name coming from auston’s lips, and pushes himself up further on the bed, making the space between them, even smaller. Auston’s breath catches in his throat as he opens his mouth to speak again, ‘I love you ‘it was quiet, and he didn’t fully mean to just say it, but he does and mitch blinks a minute before he responds by pressing his lips gently against auston’s, a simple kiss that doesn’t last long. But then auston gets serious because he realizes this is kind of an important Moment so maybe he should say some more. ‘like I love you and I have been loving you I think for a while? But we’ve never said it and I know we’ve only been together- together like what almost 5 months? And it could be too soon, and I mean this isn’t the best time but I mean shit like this always works out well in rom coms and..” he’s cut off from his spell of rambling, by the press of Mitch’s chapped lips against his again, and its like air breathed into his lungs and he sighs into it. The feeling comfortable and familiar and soft in this scary vulnerable moment. Mitch pulls away first, eyes looking at auston, warm and glistening with happy tears  
‘I – I love you too auston , I love waking up with you and how you make me feel and just being with you , you get me and you make me happy .” Mitch says, and sniffs a little, blinking the verging tear away- always the more emotional one. Auston is softer than a fresh chocolate chip cookie and hearing mitch say he loves him too is almost relieving, a wave of affection washing over him and his whole person going practically heart eyes.   
“ive never felt like this before, about anyone and im so happy to spend the first day of the new year and more with you, as us. God I love you so much mitchy,” auston gushes- not something he usually does and hes blushing when hes done, looking at mitches smiling face. They kiss some more, auston tilting mitches face up his and running his hands into the grown out part of his hair, the kiss passionate and full of love.  
Mitch is pulling away first again, cheeks red as he sit “ ok, now seriously come on, get up I got us breakfast and s’gonna be cold soon.”   
Breakfast is shared in a comfortable quiet and auston decided over his eggs- scrambled with salt and pepper like he likes them, that yep, he was 100% in love with the dumb idiot across from him who was drowning some pancakes with maple syrup and complaining to himself mostly about how bad American maple syrup was. It was gonna be a good year with him.


End file.
